club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Everyday Phoning Facility
The Everyday Phoning Facility '(Not to be confused with the EPF Command Room) is a building in ''Club Penguin Rewritten, located at the Ski Village. It serves as a cover for both the Elite Penguin Force and the Penguin Secret Agency. There is a single phone booth along the back wall of the room, along with a security camera. A moving silhouette of a fan can be seen spanning the floor of the room. There are four pillars along each side of the wall, all of which open to reveal something integral for the test. If an agent of the EPF, the right pillar will open. If an agent to the PSA, the left will open. If an agent to both, both will open. The Test The Test can only be started after receiving an EPF Invite in the mail and clicking Go There.'' ''It can be acquired by getting it from postcard a player would send you. Or, from the 2009-2010 Yearbook in the book room. Aim *The first part of the test, which is simply throwing a snowball at a target on the wall. The only way you can fail this part is by throwing a snowball right next to the target without touching it. Otherwise, missing the target won't do anything, so you can try as many times as you want and still get a full score. Speed *The second part of the test, which involves "agility". The pillar in the lower right corner of the room will raise, revealing a green panel. Players then have to step on it. After a few seconds, the lower left pillar will raise also, and reveal a red panel. Players are then instructed to run to the other side as fast as possible. However, as there is no way to increase speed in the game, this part of test cannot be completed in faster than 4.74 seconds. The longer it takes the player to reach the red panel, the lower the score. Stealth *The third part of the test, which involves stealth. Here, the cameras on either side of the room will turn off, giving players twenty seconds to hide. If the player were to hide behind either of the southern pillars so the front camera could not view them, they would be spotted by the camera on the back wall. This scenario results in points deducted. However, hiding behind either of the south pillars and throwing a snowball at the camera on the back wall will cause the player to be in the blind spots of both cameras, resulting in full points. Problem solving *The final part of the test involves mental abilities. Here, the upper left pillar will raise, revealing a blue panel labelled 'cage trap'. Players are instructed to stand on it. If one stands on the blue panel, electric bars will trap the player. After this they have one minute to escape, which can be accomplished by throwing a snowball at the fusebox and disabling the trap. This route deducts points from your score, but if players did not escape from the cage in under a minute, further points would be deducted. *Full points can be achieved by not walking on the blue panel and simply waiting, or by throwing a snowball onto the blue panel and activating the trap while the penguin is outside of it. End *After completing all four parts, the score of a player will be counted up. However, the points don't actually affect whether a player becomes an EPF Agent or not. Regardless of score, upon completion of the test the players become an EPF Agent and are given access to the EPF Command Room. Parties * During the Battle of Doom, the building was damaged by Herbert and the Hydra-Bots he stole from the Medieval Party 2017. EPF Agents were able to access the EPF Rooftop so they could help stop Herbert from doing anymore damage to the island. * During Operation: Blackout, the building was on fire due to Herbert. The walls were partially broken. You couldn't enter the PSA-HQ because of the damage the pillar where the entrance is. The test couldn't be accessed as after throwing the snowball the test concluded and you were listed to the EPF. * During Dig Out the Island, the building was massively damaged due to Operation: Blackout, but was not on fire anymore. The test was not active just like in Operation: Blackout. Trivia *The abbreviation for "Everyday Phoning Facility" is '''EPF, which also stands for 'E'lite 'P'enguin 'F'orce, referencing the fact it was a cover for the EPF. *Other than invites sent by other players, you can also go to the 2009-2010 Yearbook, go to the June page of the booklet, and click on the abbreviation (EPF) letters to make them go red. Then click the hand of the EPF Agent to receive an invite to take the test to become an EPF Agent. *On December 6, 2017, the only segment you need to do is the Aim section of the test, once that is completed, the screen will try to prepare the test, however it will say "ERROR", and let you become a EPF agent without doing the other segments. Gallery Graphical Designs Everyday_Phoning_Facility.png|February 11, 2017 - December 6, 2017 DigFacility.png|December 6, 2017 - present Parties 2017 = Battle_of_Doom_Everyday_Phoning_Facility.png|Battle of Doom Operation Blackout Everyday Phoning Facility.png|Operation: Blackout Christmas Party 2017 Everyday Phoning Facility.png|Christmas Party 2017 Geographic location Party Rooms 2017 = Category:Room Category:Rooms Category:Indoor Rooms Category:Principal room Category:Principal place Category:Permanent Rooms Category:EPF Category:PSA